The Equestrian Resistance Escapades
'''The Equestrian Resistance Escapades '''is another wrtten story series to be made by Stuingtion. Summary When the villains uild a computer network to do their bidding, Equestria is left struggling for survival as the villains and their machines attack. But there may be a hope of survival from a restance team lead by SpongeBob Squarepants, Blackie, and Princess Yuna. Now they journel across the country in their main train (formaly the Daylight Special) as they search for surviviors and fight for freedom agains the villains. Characters Regular * Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs * Blackie the Lamb * Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, Nyx, Thomlight Sparkle, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Button Mash, Babs Seed, and Zeñorita Cebra * Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet and Moon Starlight. * Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch * Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity * King Solar Flare, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Princess Sharon * Victor, Zecora, Kevin, and Marty * Stoick the Vast, and Gobber * Valka * The Steam Team, The Skarloey engines, Duke, Smudger, Duck,Oliver, Toad, the Scottish twins, Stepney, Spencer, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Trevor, Murdoch, Arthur, Stanley, Daisy, BoCo, Mavis and Derek * Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, Peter Griffin Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson * Brian's Pokemon: Swampert/Mega Swampert, Metagross, Herracross, Crawdaunt, Clawitzer, and Throh * The Eevee Family * The Littlest Pet Shop Gang: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson * Danny Phantom * Jenny Wakeman * Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik * Invader Zim and Gir * Rocko, Hefer, Filburt, * Belle, Princess Jasmine, Ariel, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Elsa the Snow Queen, and Anna * Elsa's Glaceon, Belle's Gardevoir, Jasmine's Espeon, Pocahontas's Pyroar, Anna's Leafeon, Cinderella's Wigglytuff, Rapunzel's Pikachu, and Ariel's Vaporeon * The Backyardigans * Barney the dinosaur * Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, and Sebeena Crophopper * The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), * Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun * Lazlo, Raj, and Clam * Ed, Edd, n' Eddy * Blue Dragon * Gail Trent and Mitzi * Pooh and his friends * Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax * Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, and Runt of the Litter * The Ronald McDonald Gang * Ariel and Flounder * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup * Quasimodo * Timon and Pumbaa * Aladar * The iCarly Gang * Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, and Jasper Jones * Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, and Puss in Boots * Gator * Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola and the Pirate Gang * The Human Mane 5 * Stuingtion's Engines * Hiatt Grey's Engines * Rattlesnake Jake * Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo * Rexy * Spud the Scarecrow * Zoboomafoo * Luke Skywalker, C3PO, R2-D2, Chewbaccia, Hans Solo, master Yoda, * John Connor, Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, Kate Brewster, Gaudian T-800, The Equine Terminator * John Reid, Tonto, Heroes' Dragons * Nightstar (Yuna's Night Fury) * Frostlord - (Snowdrop's Iceflyer) * Eaglesight - (Snowdrop's Terrible Terror) * Crystal Heart - (Skyla's Crystal Dragon) * Eclipse - (Nyx's Star Shadow) * Stovestomach (Thomlight's Submaripper) * AppleBeast (Apple Bloom's Lugfoot) * Singun (Sweetie Belle's White Steaker) * Puncher (Button Mash's Deadly Nadder) * Scooter Flame (Scootaloo's Monstrous Nightmare) * Tough Biscuit (Babs Seed's Gronckle) * Fuego Lagarto (Zeñorita Cebra's Windscraper) * Sparkilina (Twilight Sparkle's Tide Glider) * Rodeo (Applejack's Sand Wraith) * Sugarcube Crazia (Pinkie Pie's dragon) * Jewel (Rarity's Shivertooth) * Rainboom (Rainbow Dash's Shockjaw) * Butterfly (Fluttershy's Woolly Howl) * Glimmering Steel (Shining Armor's Sword Stealer) * Eros (Cadance's dragon) * Alpha (Sharon's Fire Drake) * Day Light (King Solar Flare's Flare Flyer) * Sunlight (Princess Celestia's Sun Phoenix) * Shimmering Star (Princess Luna's Flightmare) * Cura (Zecora's Wingcurer) * Snip, Snap, Snatch, and Snitch (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet's Snaptrapper) * Lunar (Moon Starlight's dragon) * Flameblast (Blythe Baxter's dragon) * Diamond (Zoe Trent's Terrible Terror) * Badbreath (Pepper Clark's Terrible Terror) * Fearless Brave (Sunil Nevla's Terrible Terror) * Wacky (Vinnie Terrio's Terrible Terror) * Sunshine (Minka Mark's Terrible Terror) * Speedster (Russel Ferguson's Terrible Terror) * Tiny T (Penny Ling's Terrible Terror) * Stirling (Gail Trent's Terrible Terror) * Small Fry (Mitzi's Terrible Terror) * Nightstriker (Brian Griffin's Night Fury) * Bricksmasher (Wreck-it Ralph's Rumblehorn) * Racer (Vanellope von Schweetz's dragon) * Fixer (Fix-it Felix's dragon * Duty (Sargeant Calhoun's dragon) * Night (Lucario's Nighty Fury) Villains Regular * The Evil Superevil Gang * Ernie's Pokemon: Ferrothorn, Hydreigon, Charizard, Honchkrow, Mightyena, and Gyrados/Mega Gyrados * Discord * Queen Chrysalis * Discsalis * Princess Chaos * Nightmare Moon * King Sombra * Nightmare Trix * Princess Twivine Sparkle * Princess Black Hole * Nightmare Hiro * Cerberus * Suri Polomare * Gilda * Lightning Dust * Trixie * Sunset Shimmer * The Dazzlings * Starlight Glimmer * Diamond Tiara * Silver Spoon * Brittany and Whittany Biskit * Cashmere and Velvet * Ripslinger * Tirek * Diesel 10 * Shaw * McLeach * Judge Claude Frollo * King Candy/Turbo * Colonel Muska * Maleficent * Lady Tremaine * Gaston * Dr. Facilier * Rasputin * Bowser * Davy Jones * Sailor John * Darth Vader, Count Dooku, Darth Sideous, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, The Dorids, Stormtroopers, * Greivers Series Season 1 # The War against the Machines Part 1 # The War against the Machines Part 2 # Season 2 # # # # # # # Enter the Wolfpack # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # The X9 vs. The T-800 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Journey for Quahog Part 1 # Journey for Quahog Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Arrival in Quahog Part 1 # Arrival in Quahog Part 2 # Arrival in Quahog Part 3 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Movies #Beauty and the Dog Trivia * Category:The Equestrian Resistance Escapades Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories